Loup y es tu?
by GredW
Summary: Petit cadeau à GâL: Radek, épuisé, rentre dans ses quartiers pour y trouver une curieuse personne... Oneshot SLASH


**Pairing**: Ronon/Radek. Ils sont peut-être OCC car je ne connais pas beaucoup les personnages.  
**Rating:** PG-13, soit T ici!  
**Disclaimer: **Bien sûr, la série ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les personnages.  
**Petite note de l'auteur:** Prenez ce texte comme un petit délire. J'ai écrit ce petit texte pour Gâ-L. Je dois avouer que j'ai du regarder au maximum cinq épisodes d'Atlantis donc je peux avoir taper à côté pour les personnalités.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même!

* * *

**Loup y es-tu ?**

Radek Zelenka grommelait tout en parcourant les couloirs déserts de la Cité. Il maudissait McKay et ses innombrables essais sur des objets qui, de toute manière, ne voudraient pas livrer leurs secrets… comme s'ils les narguaient, sachant que Rodney et lui devraient trimer pour trouver ce qu'ils recelaient… Il soupira. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas décortiquer ces petites bestioles, il adorait son travail et ne l'échangerait contre rien au monde. D'ailleurs, plus un casse-tête lui semblait insurmontable, plus il l'affectionnait, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne supportait plus le génie canadien et ses critiques infondées. Depuis la fin de sa réserve de chocolat, Rodney était … odieux ? Non, il l'était tout le temps, avec ou sans chocolat… mais sans, c'était… Il chercha en vain un qualificatif plus fort mais son état de fatigue l'en empêchait. Il espérait que l'arrivée imminente du Dédale et surtout de sa cargaison spéciale pour « être supérieurement intelligent » et hypoglycémique l'amadouerait… un peu.

Il vit avec soulagement la porte de ses quartiers et sourit. Il allait enfin prendre un repos bien mérité. Il avait l'intention de dormir quarante-huit heures d'affilée quoiqu'en pense le chef scientifique de l'expédition. Son sourire s'élargit quand il entra dans la pièce.

Ses quartiers étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. La seule lumière venait des rayons de la pleine lune qui s'engouffraient par la porte-fenêtre. Cette semi obscurité l'apaisa. Cela signifiait qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir se coucher. Il soupira d'aise. Lentement, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, bien décidé à prendre une douche très chaude qui le préparerait à un bon sommeil. Il avait déjà fait quelques pas dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'oeil une tâche sombre et tassée qui le fit sursauter. Il tourna vivement la tête. Son cœur battait rapidement. Au fond de la pièce, une forme obscure semblait le menacer. Il tenta d'abord de se raisonner, se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un gros (très gros) tas de vêtements/livres/accessoires informatiques qui avait pris une apparence hideuse pour le tromper dans le noir mais il crut voir la forme bouger. Il était comme pétrifié et son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement. Il se retrouvait comme un petit garçon qui venait de trouver un monstre sous son lit.

« Bonsoir » Susurra une voix que le Tchèque reconnut sans problèmes. Mais Zelenka ne put répondre, la peur lui nouant la gorge.

L'autre rit en constatant la panique du scientifique. Il se redressa et Radek comprit qu'il avait été assis tout le long dans le fauteuil près de son lit. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, il nota les détails de sa silhouette. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand l'homme s'arrêta et fut éclairé par la lumière que produisait la lune.

« Ronon ?! cria-t-il presque, Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit, découvrant une rangée de dents blanches et par la même occasion les deux canines plus pointues aux coins de sa bouche.

« Vous aimez les changements ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque, qui, bizarrement, émut Radek. Il prit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il avait hoché la tête bêtement. Le rire chaud qui sortit de la gorge de son interlocuteur le fit frissonner. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux du spectacle que lui présentait son compagnon. Ronon se prêtait volontiers à l'observation, examinant lui aussi le scientifique très sérieusement. Radek s'en rendit d'ailleurs compte et une peur irrationnelle monta en lui. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau d'une proie que le Satédien se ferait une joie de déguster. Il déglutit péniblement.

« Ro-Ron-n-non, balbutia-t-il, que faites-vous dans mes quartiers ?

- Je vous attendais. » Lui répondit tranquillement le brun, comme s'il était parfaitement normal qu'il se trouvât dans sa chambre à cette heure de la nuit.

Ronon Dex avança encore de quelques pas, se retrouvant face au scientifique. Il lui aurait suffit de tendre le bras pour le toucher… Cette pensée fit frissonner le Tchèque et pas que de peur, constata-t-il effaré… Il préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait.

« Ronon, v-vos… vos oreilles, sursauta-t-il en les voyant bouger.

- Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Un peu poilues, il est vrai… Mais grâce à elles, je perçois les sons encore plus distinctement. J'ai pu ainsi vous entendre arriver alors que vous étiez encore tout au bout du couloir. »

Zelenka écarquilla les yeux. Il trouvait les propos du Satédien proprement grotesques. Et pourtant… il avait la preuve de leur véracité devant lui ! Ronon rit encore. D'une main, il chassa quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui le gênaient.

« Vos mains ! dit Radek, soudainement. Elles sont étranges ; grandes et… »

Il se tut. Au bout des doigts se trouvaient des griffes.

« C'est pour mieux vous attraper, mon enfant. »

Zelenka releva la tête, surpris. Sans qu'il ne puisse amorcer un geste de repli, Ronon l'encercla de son bras. Son autre main repliée alla caresser la joue du scientifique. Il avait toujours un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Ses paroles résonnaient chez le Tchèque, comme si un ancien souvenir essayait se frayer un chemin. Il se concentra plutôt sur la bouche de l'autre homme, qui lui semblait dangereusement près.

« Vos d-dents… Que vos dents sont grandes ! »

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il en ait eu le contrôle. Sérieux, Ronon Dex planta son regard dans celui apeuré de Radek.

« C'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant…»

D'un coup, des souvenirs d'enfance affluèrent mais il ne voulut pas y croire.

« … surtout quand tu es habillé de cette manière ! »

Radek baissa les yeux et lança un cri de surprise. Une cape rouge. Une robe rouge et blanche… et à manches bouffantes ! Des ballerines rouges. Il ressemblait au… au Petit Chaperon rouge ! Un coup d'œil au sol lui permit de trouver son panier de galettes, dans lequel il voyait dépasser un pot qui devait contenir du beurre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre qu'il sentit qu'on le soulevait du sol et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos.

Ronon, aka le Grand Méchant Loup ou encore Celui Qui Se Ferait Un Plaisir De Le Manger Tout Cru, le dévisageait avec avidité. Il fondit sur sa gorge, tout croc dehors. Radek vivait ses derniers instants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des gémissements s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Le Petit Zelenka Rouge essaya de se persuader qu'ils ne sortaient pas de sa bouche mais c'était bien lui qui produisait ces bruits... Ronon avait dégrafé le haut de sa robe, détaché sa cape et il léchait et mordillait avec gourmandise toute la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Radek se tortillait sous lui… pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise du loup évidemment et ce n'était vraiment pas sa faute s'il n'y arrivait pas ! Il n'avait pas encore réussi à comprendre comment il s'était fait embarquer dans cette histoire quand une idée subite lui vint en tête.

« Mais qu'avez-vous fait de ma Mère Grand ? » demanda-t-il au Loup.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir très envie de répondre à la question, tout occupé qu'il était à découvrir avec sa langue le goût de l'adorable mamelon qu'il avait trouvé sous le tissu. Un halètement de surprise fusa entre les lèvres de Radek qui en oublia toute tentative d'échapper à son triste sort. Soudain une voix irritée le glaça :

« Ah, au moins quelqu'un se souvient de moi ! Hé ho, le Loup, espèce de satyre, arrête de pervertir ma petite fille !!! Elle qui est si pure et innocente ! Qui a dédié sa vie à m'aider pour découvrir le fonctionnement de chaque technologie des Anciens. Enlève tes sales pattes de son corps et détache-moi ! Détache-moi, j't'dis ou il t'en coûtera !? »

Radek crut qu'il allait défaillir. Dans un coin de la pièce, Rodney McKay en personne, vêtu d'une longue robe de nuit et d'un bonnet blanc à dentelle, était ficelé et essayait de se détacher. Il continuait à gesticuler et à insulter Ronon qui n'en paraissait pas affecté. Il faisait la sourde oreille, poursuivant sa tâche avec délectation. En revanche, tout plaisir avait quitté Zelenka. Il secoua le Loup.

« Ronon, qu'allez-vous faire de Rod- Mère Grand ? Le loup haussa les épaules.

- Elle sera mon quatre heures ! » répondit-il, indifférent.

Le Tchèque le regardait avec des grands yeux ronds. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Bizarrement, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas que McKay se fasse manger par le Loup… surtout pas de la même manière que lui allait être dévoré ! D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas non plus que le Canadien assiste à la scène ! Il se débattit, bien décidé à quitter la pièce mais le Satédien resserra son emprise. Voilà qu'il pleurait maintenant. Il ferma les yeux. Tout était trop confus. Et ça ne s'améliorait pas entre les coups qu'il donnait pour se dégager, les attaques du Loup et les cris de Mère Rodney… Il tira de toutes ses forces pour se dégager, tout en frappant son assaillant. Il entendait maintenant Ronon qui lui demandait de s'arrêter. Il se recula sur le matelas et subitement tout stoppa.

Il était tombé du lit.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et grimaça de douleur. Il était sur le dos, ses pieds se trouvaient encore sur le lit, enchevêtrés dans les draps. La pièce était dans le noir. Pourtant elle lui avait semblé s'éclairer de plus en plus un instant auparavant, pendant que le Grand Méchant Loup l'assaillait… Il sentit quelqu'un se pencher au-dessus de lui. Il allait se mettre à crier quand la lampe de chevet fut brusquement allumée. La tête ensommeillée de Ronon apparut.

« Radek, est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Le scientifique ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il contemplait le visage de l'autre homme. Tout à fait normal. Pas d'oreilles pointues et poilues qui bougeaient toutes seules, pas de longues canines aux coins de la bouche et, de ce qu'il voyait des mains, pas de griffes. Il n'était pas aussi velu qu'il y avait quelques instants et il espérait que la longue queue, qu'il avait aperçue quand il se trouvait sous lui, avait disparu aussi. C'est là qu'il se souvint.

Il se redressa rapidement et grimpa sur le lit. Il scruta les coins de la pièce. Personne. Il se leva précipitamment et alluma la lumière de la chambre. Il la parcourut des yeux. Pas de Rodney McKay à l'horizon. Par acquis de conscience, il alla vérifier dans toutes les pièces de son quartier, allant jusqu'à fouiller dans les armoires, tiroirs, sous la douche et sous le lit. Nic (1). Nada. Rien.

Il finit par se recoucher dans son lit. Ronon ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il semblait perplexe mais ne disait rien.

Radek finit par sentir son regard sur lui. Il rougit, sans comprendre pourquoi. Un long silence s'installait et il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour le briser.

« Tu as réussi à me faire mal, dit finalement le Runner. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais tu peux donner de sacrés coups de poing »

Il massait son menton. Radek écarquilla les yeux. Il avait dû le frapper quand il se débattait contre le Grand Méchant Loup, dans son sommeil… Il posa la main sur le visage du Satédien, vérifiant qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé de marques.

« Pardon, finit-il par lâcher dans un murmure.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Radek fut tenté de tout dire à son compagnon mais il doutait que celui-ci ait jamais entendu parler du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Il prit alors conscience qu'il avait rêvé qu'il était le Petit Chaperon Rouge ! Et que son amant était le Grand Méchant Loup… Il rougit en se souvenant du traitement plus qu'agréable auquel il avait eu le droit. Ronon le regardait toujours, complètement perdu.

« Dis… est-ce que … est-ce que tu penses que … que Rodney est… mangeable ? »

Ronon le contemplait silencieusement, sans expression particulière sur le visage. Radek se sentait intimidé.

« C'est qu-que… j'ai rêvé… enfin, voilà, je…

- Par mangeable, tu veux dire baisable ? »

Le visage du Tchèque pris une jolie teinte rouge vif que Dex trouvait très plaisante. Le scientifique hocha la tête.

« Hum, je dirai qu'il l'est … »

Radek se rembrunit.

« … mais comme j'ai vraiment mieux entre mes draps, poursuivit Ronon, je n'ai jamais considéré McKay comme un amant potentiel.

- Jamais ? Même avant qu'on se mette ensemble ? »

Dex remua le tête, négativement.

« Je t'ai voulu dès que je t'ai vu. Tu as toujours été mon unique proie. D'ailleurs, j'ai faim… Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit, Radek, qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller un loup qui dort ?! »

Zelenka aurait voulu répondre mais il fut coupé par la bouche possessive de son amant. Il en oublia ce qu'il voulait dire ainsi que son rêve. Le Chaperon rouge et sa Mère-Grand étaient devenues le cadet de ses soucis.

Ronon Dex était à lui et il comptait bien savourer sa chance.

* * *

(1) Nic veut dire « rien » en français. 


End file.
